SIGMA SUPREME
by Neil Davies1
Summary: A Mexican stand off for the 3rd Doctor, a desperate struggle then on to discover who the evil Sigma really is.


3

SIGMA SUPREME

"I wouldn't fire those guns in here if I were you," voice resonating with confidence the Doctor kept the sphere between him and the droids, "You never know what you might hit," softly he patted the side of the sphere, "I'm sure sigma wouldn't be too pleased."

Stiff and immobile the guards made no further move to acquire their targets and the Doctor hoped Delva kept still and out of sight; one less thing for him to worry about. Surreptitiously he took out the sonic adjusting it with his thumb before activating its new frequency, power pulsed from screwdriver to decapitated head and from head into the system.

"Let's see what happens now," said the time lord.

What happened was immediate and shocking, the head exploded into a pulp of melting plastic and wires then the voice of sigma rang out again, this time there was no mistaking the octave of smug satisfaction.

"A futile attempt Doctor you cannot defeat me, here I am supreme."

Dazed by the blast the Doctor blinked his eyes to clear them, he'd been thrown back by the explosion but not really harmed, ironically the sphere's girth had saved him.

"Are you sigma," he cried defiantly refusing to be cowed, "We'll see about that," the next target for his sonic was the sphere itself, "I'm going to find out who you are one way or…."

A gauntleted fist snatched the sonic from his fingers and hurled it aside then two androids seized the time lord dragging him to his feet, he would have fought against two but knew he had little chance against so many. Dragged out into full view he was paraded in the centre of the room.

"You are a brave but stupid man," the echoing voice of sigma seemed to be all around him, which was no doubt the idea, to seem omniscient and god-like, "There was never any possibility of defeating me."

Held firmly and without his sonic the tall white haired man gave himself a chance to physically recover, "What now," he said, "Another hunt?"

"No Doctor in your case that wouldn't be appropriate, you aren't like the others; too clever, too resourceful."

It was a compliment albeit unintended, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet, you represent a unique problem one that must be considered."

What was this a reasonable sigma? The Doctor replied, "I'd still like to know who you are."

"And you will," he was told, "Very soon," the voice boomed out a command, "Take him to my private quarters and make sure he stays there."

Not a cell then, that was something; private quarters sounded more hospitable. Roughly he was dragged away but the androids didn't search for Delva, that was something, had they forgotten her, could she mask herself from their sensors n someway? He hoped so, if she could stay free she could help him, she could retrieve his sonic – he was going to need it.

Wide and landscaped with potted trees the room he was taken to was a mix of pleasant pastel shades with a high domed ceiling, a series of what looked like vending machines were built into the far wall, lighting came from vertical bars and there was a pleasant but not overpowering perfume in the air. On one wall were land and seascapes, presumably of other areas on the planet.

"Someone has talent," observed the Doctor with an eye for such things, he had after all known some of the greatest artists on earth and many other worlds, "A combination of Picasso, Turner and Devalkos – he had six arms you know and twelve eyes, gave him a unique perspective."

The Doctor's prattling was wasted on the droids, he was using it as a device to buy time and think, there was much to think about – like how did he get out of this mess, defeat sigma and save Delva?

"Sigma does himself proud doesn't he, lovely colours, luxury chairs, paintings, food – he isn't one of you obviously not a mere android; not that I've anything against androids they can be quite charming – well some of them."

Finally he provoked a response it came from the droid directly in front of him, "You know nothing about sigma you are in no position to judge him."

Good grief thought the Doctor android-loyalty, "Somebody needs to, what he's doing here is wrong," the expressively angular face became quizzical, "Why is he doing it by the way, hunting people, what for?"

"It is not our function to ask questions," the reply was typically bland?

"Then it should be, you have a positronic brain and it's time you started to use it. Sigma is clearly insane and sadistic, a disturbed mind it is illogical to serve such a master."

He wondered f he were getting through, if it was possible to reason with these robotic creatures, so human-like yet not remotely human or humane?

"Is it some kind of sporting event this hunt, only the hunted have little chance of winning or escaping? What happened to those poor chaps who were let loose with me, are any of them still alive?"

The response was, "I do not know."

"Can you find out," letting the question hang in the air the Doctor stared into the glassy eyes of his gaoler seeing nothing there that gave him hope, "No perhaps not," he concluded, "Not your function to care is it," circling the vast room to take in as many details as he could he paused at one of the potted trees, it was this that was giving off the mild perfume and it was familiar to him, sweet and musky something he'd smelled before.

"This scent I know it," he ruminated, "But from where," it couldn't be the jungle that was plastic, it had smells but they were all chemical he now realised and this was a natural scent?

All the droids bar one had left, the one remaining droid guarded the door which was left open, "Why are you so curious about everything Doctor," it asked?

"Why are you not," the prisoner threw back, "Positronic brains have the capacity to learn, question and grow – yours seems to have a limiting factor built in, I could fix that if you'd allow me."

If the sonic screwdriver were handy which it wasn't. Then he heard footsteps outside as someone knew arrived, not a droid this wasn't the sound of harsh clanking boots.

"Join me why don't you," ever the genial host the Doctor waved to a small bar behind him on which were lined up bottles of different coloured drinks, "It's very comfortable in here," he added, "Armed guard notwithstanding," the smile broadened, "It is you isn't it sigma come to gloat in person, to toast your victory?"

The droid stood aside to allow the newcomer to appear framed in the doorway, in shadow at first but soon moving into clear view.

Jaw dropping the time lord gazed in disbelief, for once in his three lives he was actually lost for worlds; could this really be sigma he enemy and captor. He stood there gazing at the figure before him until the spell was broken and something landed on a soft chair before him, tossed casually even lazily.

"Yours," said the smiling new arrival, "You dropped it," and there it was again that sweet musky scent he'd recognised earlier, ah yes of course how foolishly blind he had been.

"So," he said, "The truth at last, you're sigma."

NEXT EPISODE 'Game Changer'


End file.
